Accidents
by ElectricEuphonium
Summary: He hadn't meant to cause any serious damage...just to give him a litle shock...
1. Chapter 1

...Ok. I have had an urge to do this sort of fic for a while now. Don't worry, I haven't given up on Road To Resurrection, I just have had something poking at me to do a Brian VS Quagmire fic for a LOOONG time. I got thinking of ideas, and it hit me, so now I'm finally going to do this. Hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever, own Family Guy. If my directing career takes off, though (after, you know, HS graduation and college) I do hope one day to do the Family Guy movie…if it hasn't already come out by then.

Accidents

By DaltonFamilyGuy

_SLAM!_ Glenn Quagmire was woken up by the sound of a slamming door. Good. He didn't want her to stay around. He woke up and got dressed in his usual attire. He looked into the mirror. "Hey, look at you, Q-man! Gigity!" he said to the man in the mirror. He sat down and turned on the TV. "Coming up, Lady Gaga reveals what's really at her crotch! But first, sports. Ollie?" "SUPAH BOWLS ON TONIGHT!" "Thanks Ollie." Quagmire chuckled. Ollie Williams never failed to amuse him. After about a half an hour, Quagmire looked at the clock. "Ah, man. Gotta go to work in 30 minutes. Oh well," he sighed as he got up to brush his teeth and shave. He went into his room and got his Pilot suit, putting it on. He took one last look at his house before he walked out of the door.

Brian Griffin woke at the foot of Peter and Lois' bed. He sighed sat up, and stretched. As he looked behind him, he saw that Peter and Lois were already up, and he could hear Peter's laughing from downstairs. He smiled a little as he went down the steps into the living room. When Brian got downstairs, he observed the scene around him. Peter was pointing and laughing as Meg ran around with a rabid squirrel on her hat. Usual day. Brian started heading towards the kitchen. As he entered, he smelled the morning in the Griffin house; coffee, toast, bacon, everything was just average today. He sat down next to Stewie as he grabbed his cup of coffee. "Good morning, Brian," Lois said as she gave him a plate of toast and eggs. "looks like you overslept a little, huh?" Brian grinned at her. "Yeah, just had a bit of a problem sleeping," he said as he took a sip of his coffee. "Really?" said Lois. "Anything in particular?" Brian shook his head. "Nah, just had trouble sleeping is all." Lois nodded. When he was done with his breakfast, Brian headed out of the room. Stewie got out of his high chair and followed after. Brian walked outside and sat on the porch. He looked around and observed the sights around him; Quahog really was a beautiful place. Stewie came out and went into the yard to play. Brian took it all in; the crisp air, the happiness he was feeling (he hadn't felt this great in a while). He wondered why he was so happy, but decided to forget it. Happy was happy, after all.

As Quagmire got into his car, he noticed Brian sitting on the porch and snorted with disgust. _Oh, so he's finally being where he's supposed to stay, huh? _Glenn let out a chuckle as he turned his car on.

Brian was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice Stewie sitting out on the road. "Stewie," Brian called. "get out of the road, you're gonna get hurt!" Stewie didn't hear him, he was too lost in what he could do with his new chalk. Brian sighed as he walked over to the road to get Stewie. "Stewie, get out of the road. Go color on the sidewalk before you get hurt." Stewie groaned as he got his chalk and headed to the sidewalk. Brian chuckled and headed to the other side of the road to get the Griffin's Mail for the day.

Glenn saw Brian heading for the other side of the road and sighed. _Dumb dog. I'm gonna be late for work!_ He decided to just drive and as a joke, graze his side to pull some of his fur off, that'll give him a nice shock. Glenn started to put his plan into action.

He only meant to graze his side.

Brian walked, he thought he heard a car, but just kept on going. He turned his head just in time to see a car heading towards him.

He tried to get out of the way.

He tried to move.

It wasn't enough. This was shown as the fact that a evil smiling Glenn Quagmire driving straight towards him. Brian heard a crash, felt his body completely give out, and then heard nothing.

There was no way Glenn could have not felt(or hear, for that matter) the bones breaking and the dog slamming right into his winsheild. He screamed as the rest of the family came out to see what had happened.

"BRIAN!" Stewie yelled rushing to his side to check on his best-and probably only-friend.

"Oh my God!" Peter yelled as he rushed to Brian. All the family was screaming in panic as they crowded around Brian. They looked up to the driver of the car and saw none other than Quagmire. "Quagmire! What-what have you done!" yelled Peter. "He could be dead!" Lois was frantically talking to 911 on her cell phone. "Yes, he's-he's very badly hurt..there's lots of blood loss, you need to get here quick!"

Quagmire looked at the whole scene with shock. He looked down at Brian and felt enormous guilt. _This is all my fault! I only meant to just graze him!_ What Glenn Quagmire didn't see in the whole scene was Stewie, who had one hand on Brian's wrist, on clenched into his fist, and his eyes locked on like heat seeking missles.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I'm an _extreme _procrastinator. Anyway, let's continue.

Chapter 2

At the hospital, everyone gathered around Brian, tubes running out of his arms and mouth. Quagmire sighed, knowing that this was all his fault. Quagmire paced back and forth until a hand reached out of the closet and pulled him into it.

"What the he-" The sound of a gun cocking was heard. The cold metal was pressed against Quagmires chin. Above him, a light flickered on, momentarily blinding Quagmire and causing him to blink and rub his eyes. With his head being held up by the gun, Quagmire could only look down with his eyes and not his entire head. He saw the Griffin family's toddler staring at him with ice cold eyes that showed a hint of sadness and a stronger hint of fury. "Stewie, what are you doing with a pist-"

"Shut up!" yelled Stewie, slapping him with the pistol across the face. Quagmire wished he would stop interrupting him. "Listen, _Glenn_, you better hope for your own sake that Brian gets out of this alive, or not only will Briannot be alive, you will find yourself impaled on the Statue Of Liberty through your damn rectum! Understood?" Glenn nodded. Stewie gave an evil smile before he spoke. "Good. Now get out of my face!" Stewie kicked him in the chest and sent him flying out of it in front of the Griffins.

Lois turned around and saw Quagmire. Come crashing out of the closet. She fumed and turned back to Brian. He walked up to the family and gave an awkward laugh. "Uhh...so, I can tell you're probably pissed at me…but, I think we can get through that if we just accept fate and…you can get a new dog?"

_SLAP!_

When Quagmire woke several hours later, he noticed he was still on the ground of Brian's hospital room. He also noticed that he had many footprints on his back, apparently they had walked all over his back.

_Ugh..what's the big deal? He's just a stupid dog. Nothing special about a goddamn dog! Sure he can talk, whoop-de-friggin-do! What do they see in him?_

Quagmire walked over to Brian's plug. Well, maybe he could just…

No, not only would Stewie kill him, the family would be devastated, and probably never forgive me. Then again…

Quagmire started to reach for the plug, then quickly pulled his hand away. He may hate him, but he's not suicidal. He shuddered at the thought of being impaled by the Statue Of Liberty. Well, maybe he could "accidentally" trip over the plug and knock it out. No, that would be too suspect. They would realize it when they saw him on the floor. Why did he have to even be here? Damn dog, ruining everything. He looked out to where his car was parked and saw it was smashed and was spray painted all over. Maybe he should just sleep here.

Later that night, he heard a faint beeping sound. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Quagmire looked over and saw the cause of it.

Brian had flatlined.


	3. Chapter 3

Writing stories on my iPod to email to myself to upload feels weird, but I'll

just take some creative privacy wherever I can get it. Besides, I tend to be on

my iPod more than my PC, so it works out alright. :D

PS: I am so, so, so, so, so, SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in forever. It's

been...hectic, to say the least.

I also apologize in advance for my failure to know basically anything about the

medical business/surgery.

Chapter 3

No. This was not happening. He did not just make the Griffin family dog

flatline. Quagmire looked out the window to check for any signs of anyone who might be alerted, but found none. He was wondering where the doctors were, maybe th-

"We've got a flatlined patient! We need help over here, stat!" Quagmire bolted into the closet, making things even darker than before as he shut the door. He heard conversation outside the door, but the rapid sound of his heartbeat was making it hard to hear, and he was struggling to keep still and not cause any noise. Quagmire leaned his ear against the door to try to catch any sort of talking on Brian's condition. What were they saying? Something about his bones,

their weak structure from the impact, his heart not being able to make it, the blood that he has lost..

Wait a minute. His heart not being able to make it? Quagmires stomach dropped like a rock off of the Washington Monument. He listened for the telltale

flatline beep to keep going but it had..stopped? It went back to the normal beeping that measures a persons heart (slightly faster since he's a dog) and all

the doctors had left. Quagmire left the closet and looked around the hospital room. Brian looked like he did before, besides a few more tubes in him. Quagmire was extremely grateful for being lucky and very unlucky at the same time.

Hours passed as Quagmire spent the whole time just sitting there, occasionally sleeping, until he heard Dr. Hartman talking to the Griffins outside of the door. He quickly pretended to sleep and made slight snoring noises, enough to make it look (and sound) like he was sleeping, and slight enough so he could still hear them.

"Well, last night Brian flatlined. We were able to resuscitate him in time, but..I'm afraid to say be doesn't have much time left." Quagmire heard panic and sadness from outside the door as the Griffins all

began talking at once. Quagmire tried to pretend like he was still sleeping when he heard the door open. He was slapped in the face and fell off of the chairs. "Yeah, you can stop pretending to sleep now," came the voice of Stewie, obviously annoyed by his attempt to get out of this. Quagmire sat up and rubbed the back of his head where he had landed.

"Okay," Stewie began, "While I should hand you upside-down by your toes over the Golden Gate Bridge this minute, I will give you a chance to explain yourself."

He said, crossing his arms. "I just went to sleep, and when I woke up, he was flatlined. It could have been an accident with the medical equipment." Stewie nodded. "Right, just like you hitting him with your car was an accident? Or beating him down? Or probably being one of the many factors that he's suicidal?

Oh, of course, I see, they were just a bunch of accidents! Right, Brian? Oh, wait! He can't talk right now, he's dying!" Stewie punched Quagmire in the face as hard as be could and kicked his unconscious body into the closet, slamming the door and exiting.

When Quagmire awoke several hours later (this seemed to be happening alot lately) he found that Stewie had left him in the closet with the lights off, so he struggled to get up and find the door in the severe darkness, but once he did, he got out and sat down. He looked at Brian. "You're causing all this, really. Ok, well it was kind of my fault. Well, I guess- wait, why am I talking to basically a corpse?" He sighed and looked out the window and saw that his car now had been smashed with an extremely accurate wrecking ball (Stewie's work, no

doubt). He thought of all that could happen if Brian actually died from this. Since he's technically a person, (if Stewie didn't get to him first) he could be facing manslaughter charges.

Or would he? Since he...technically did it on purpose..is there such a thing as intentional manslaughter? Or would that just be murder? Quagmire ran his hands through his hair as he tried to think, but he couldn't. All he could do was sit here with Brian, hoping he gets better...and sometimes when he thinks that, it's not just because he doesn't want to go to jail.

Authors Note: Ohh, guilt! :D Well, thanks to all of you who gave positive

reviews, and I swear the next chapter will come quicker.


	4. In which things don't get better

All the apologies in the world couldn't make up for how long this took to be worked on.

I'm sorry guys, I love writing, but I'm a procrastinator to the maximum. I get distracted by everything in life far too easily. Hopefully in all that time my writing style has matured.

Sorry.

Chapter 4

Quagmire slammed his door open, tired and exhausted from his bike ride back to his home. He sighed as he glared at the rusty blue and sliver bike, which would now have to be his main source of transportation. He walked through the door and straight to his bedroom,where he collapsed into bed and fell asleep immediately.

His dreams were of Brian's body being hit by his car in graphic detail. When it was over, he looked at Quagmire and moaned, "All of this is your fault. You're gonna be the cause of my death." He started dragging his body towards Quagmire, to his horror. He managed to stand up and look him in the eye. "How does it feel, Glenn?" He got that out before he coughed up blood onto his fur and fell at Quagmire's feet.

Quagmire woke with a start. He was covered in sweat. He looked at his clock on his bedside table. 5:30 AM. He sighed and leaned back. Brian's words in the dream echoed within him.

_"How does it feel, Glenn?"_

He shuddered and got up to take a shower.

At the Griffin house, Stewie was recovering from a long night of planning. He was partly thinking of torturous ways to kill Glenn if Brian didn't make it through this. Of course, he was, so it was almost pointless, but still.

Is he, though?

For the first time in his life, Stewie was going to have to come to terms with Brian's mortality. He had always thought before that if Brian ever got old he could just whisk up a machine as fast as making pancakes and simply zapped him to make him better or immortal. This time, it seemed that there would be no easy answer to this problem.

'Well then,' Stewie thought, opening up his lab, 'better see what I can do.'

_Brian..._

"..."

_Brian?_

"..."

_Come on._

"..."

_Wake up._

"What?"

Brian rubbed sleep out of his eyes and sat up. He was in a large floor. There were doors all around, and stairs leading up to another level with more doors. Each of them had labels on them.

Brian groaned as he got up and walked over to the nearest one to inspect it. His feet made soft patter sounds that echoed in the room, not unlike that of a cave. He finally reached the faded orange door that he was heading towards.

"Memories..."

He read it aloud, and his own voice sounded foreign. He looked over to the door. "Dreams?"

Brian sighed and ran his hand through the fur on his head.

"Where the hell am I...?"

He looked over to yet another door labeled "Relationships" and this time, actually opened it, listening to the creak it made through the area. He peered inside and saw even more doors. Each one was labeled with a persons name.

"Peter?" That one was quite large. The only other one as large was a bright red one.

"Stewie?"

"Quagmire?" That one was small enough to be a large doggy door. He had a lot of questions but the one most prevalent on his mind...

"Who the hell are these people?"


End file.
